Elaina (character)
For other uses, see Elaina (disambiguation). "I am Elaina, a mercenary for hire, former Adept of the Light of the Grand, master of the Arcane Arts, manipulator of time and space!" — Elaina, introducing herself to the Summoner in Pursuer of the Gods. Elaina is a Non-Player Character (NPC) in the game. She is a chronomage with the ability to control time. In-game Appearance As an NPC character, Elaina first appears in Raid X1, asking the Summoner for assistance of a war that is taking place in the Kingdom of Elysia. Her second appearance is in Frontier Rift: Forgotten Magic. Her final appearance is in Frontier Rift: Joy to Ashes. History In Raid:X1, Purser of the Gods, Elaina introduces herself to the summoner only to be asked for assistance, as the Gods invade the Kingdom of Elysia. Accompanied by Grandt, the party sets off on a mission to eliminate Draegar, an entity described to be part man, part machine as noted by Grandt. Being fully aware that Draegar massacred over 100 veteran mercenaries, Elaina and Grandt describe the situation as a war they cannot win and the only option was to evacuate the entire kingdom following the fall of the La Veda Republic. The ultimate resolve between Elaina and Grandt is that they continue to fight for their kingdom they consider a home, even despite there being no hope for saving it. After hearing Elaina's story, the Summoner silently agrees to help the two mercenaries, even if it meant no reward. The party eventually makes their way to Draegar, who becomes severely wounded by the hands of the Summoner. After defeating Draegar, Elaina creates a rift to the Vortex to transport Draegar from a faraway dimension where he came from. Elaina faints from fatigue as a result, but eventually recovers as Tilith and the Summoner depart from the Kingdom of Elysia back to their home world. Following the events of Karna Masta's defeat, Elaina informs Tilith and the Summoner that she is able to revert back in time to save Xenon and Estia. Knowing the potential dangers and consequences, Elaina proceeds to travel into the past. Tilith and the Summoner travel through the Vortex to eventually meet up with Elaina. Being protective over the Elysian bloodline, Elaina manages to bring Xenon and Estia back to life thanks to a mysterious device given by Draegar that enhanced her abilities. However, Elaina becomes incapable of her magical powers and unintentionally attacks the Summoner. After severely injuring the Summoner, Draegar appears from the Vortex doting on Elaina's incapability to control her power. The device binds to Gazia's will, as Elaina is taken away through the Vortex along with Draegar to meet her fate against Gazia. Grandt seeks out the Summoner, and together they find Elaina’s assistant, Nia. Using her abilities, Nia is able to pinpoint exactly where Elaina is, opening a rift and bring them to Gazia. By this time, Gazia has successfully incorporated Elaina’s Chronomancy into Kranus, Gazia's assistant, indicating to Grandt, Elaina, and the Summoner that they are too late. The heroes free Elaina, but Gazia flees, protected by Kranus. Determined not to leave without a prize, Nia, Grandt, Elaina, and the Summoner team up to kill Draegar. The four heroes manage to overwhelm Draegar, weakening him greatly. In a fit of rage, Elaina chooses to kill Draegar without magic, kicking him brutally over and over. Despite already being dead, Elaina continues to kick Draegar’s corpse, blinded by her unending rage. Grandt eventually steps in, stopping Elaina from further kicking Draegar’s corpse. Elaina opens a rift back to Elysia, where she, Grandt, and Nia head home. The Summoner begins pursuing Gazia, intent to destroy Kranus, and end Gazia’s reign of terror. Personality Elaina is kind, yet confident. She is fully aware that her abilities put her on an entirely different level than most other mages, yet her confidence can often leave to cockiness. Abilities Elaina has the ability to bend time and space, as noted in her ability to create rifts through the Vortex. Tilith notes that the amount of power required to forcefully open a rift to the Vortex is not something a single person is capable of performing alone. Being able to bend time, Elaina is capable of saving Xenon and Estia from their deaths in the future. As a unit :See Elaina, Mercenary Mage Elaina, Chrono Mage Elaina and Time-Weaver Elaina. Artwork Notable Relationships * Though Grandt swore revenge against Draegar, vowing to kill him, Elaina was the one who dealt the finishing blows to Draegar.